


What You Do

by insufferableprick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferableprick/pseuds/insufferableprick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is dating John. Sollux comes back into the picture and Karkat remembers the feelings he had for him in the past.</p><p>Everyone are humans. :V<br/>Pairing focus is mostly SolKar, which is what the story builds up to. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was at work a few weeks ago. I finally got to writing the first chapter. :x  
> Still trying, I'm new to fanfiction.

Today is your first day of the new year. You’re a Junior in high school now. You’re walking onto the same campus you’ve attended for 2 previous years, your backpack slung over one shoulder, and your ever present scowl on your face. You notice your friends, and John is waving his arms crazily at you. You roll your eyes and scoff, walking over. It’s still before school, so you turn your attention to your excited boyfriend.

“Hey Karkat! What’s your schedule? Did you go get it yet?” He asks, jumping around you. He pokes you a little too hard in the chest and you narrow your eyes. He giggles and kisses your cheek.

“Hello and good morning to you too, shitstain, I just got here, so no. I don’t have my schedule yet. Where are they anyway?” You ask, looking around.

“They’re over in the auditorium for Juniors, Karkat,” John replied, rolling his eyes and grinning again. “Get over there, Vantas!” he gave you a shove in the general direction of the auditorium.

You glare over your shoulder as you walk on.

After a 2 minute walk at an extremely slow pace, you finally made it. You grumble as you notice the entire long line. You then realize that’s for A-L, and you slip into the shorter line, M-Z.

“Vantas,” you growl, as you reach the table. The lady sitting in front of you seems intimidated by your tone, and scrambles through papers. She holds it out in your general direction and you swipe it out of her hands.

Over the past two years, since starting high school, your mother has insisted that you take anger management classes. You tell her they have been helping you, though they haven’t at all. She’s not around enough to take extreme notice of your attitude, but that’s okay. It’s better for her if she didn’t know that your mood hasn’t improved at all. You stopped going to the class after Sophomore year. In the summer you said you didn’t need it anymore, and your mom obviously stopped paying for the classes.

You ended up going to one of the closest high schools, where conveniently most of your friends are placed too. However, it’s been an awful long time since you’ve heard from Sollux. He doesn’t even attend your school, or you would have seen him by now. You haven’t seen him since 8th grade year, braces, lisp, 3d glasses and all. You kicked at the ground walking back up to meet with your friends, when a familiar dirty blond head seems to bob past you. You turn your head and notice him walking to the auditorium. God damn, Sollux Captor is back in your school, and he walked right past you after not talking to you in about 3 years. You run back over to him and slug him hard in the arm.

“Hey asshole! Weren’t you gonna say hi to me?” You demand an answer with your question. He looks at you and raises an eyebrow, then smiles slightly. His braces are gone.

“Hey kk, it sure has been a while, hasn’t it?” He asks and gives you a quick bro-hug. His lisp is gone.  
“Holy shit your-” He interrupts you.

“Lisp? Yeah. I went to speech therapy for a long time to get it like this.”

“Where have you been this whole time?” You are now interrogating him, and you look down at the dirt, kicking at it with your shoe. His braces and lisp are gone, but he still sports those tacky 3d lenses in his glasses.

“I just went to a different high school for a while. I wasn’t really digging it so, here I am.” He shrugged.

“Oh. Do you know your schedule yet?” you ask, waving yours as you raise your hand, gesturing in the general direction of the auditorium.

“Uh, no. I was on my way there and then you punched me in the arm.” He smirks. You glare daggers at him and shove your hands into the pockets of your hoodie.

“Then go get it, Jesus,” You grumble, walking away and leaving him there. He merely shrugs and walks in the opposite direction. You rejoin your group (whom are still all in the same places, including John who is jumping around) and you can’t help but feel slightly excited that Sollux is back in school with you. You grab John’s wrist while he’s in mid-air and pull him to the ground.

“Alright, come back to earth, John,” you say, rolling your eyes. He just grins and punches you in the arm playfully.

“Always here, Karkat!” He said, turning now to chat with Vriska.

You started dating John Egbert in 9th grade. He was kind of hard to resist, and he softened your cold heart, just like they do in the shitty movies you like. You weren’t always friends, but he grew on you. He grows on everybody. You try to keep your relationship on the down low, but he likes to broadcast about it. At least he doesn’t talk about things you do after school sometimes. John’s always been a very good boyfriend, and you almost feel like you don’t return the favor so well, being so moody all the time.

You sigh, running your fingers through your chocolate brown hair. It’s unbelievably soft today. Spending the extra time to condition it really paid off. And John really likes it when your hair is soft because he is so touchy-feely and loves to touch your hair. Scratch that, he just likes to touch _you._ In any way possible. But that’s a story we can save for another time.

You stare down at your schedule. Your first class is English. _Beautiful_. Your least favourite class is the first one of the day. You tug on John’s sleeve.

“What’s your schedule, John?” You ask. He looks at you raising an eyebrow as a slow smile grows on his face again. He grabs his schedule from his pocket.

“English, Pre-Calculus, Speech and Debate, AP Biology...” He squints, adjusting his glasses. “Gym, and then Wind Ensemble!” John looks back up at you and smiles. You scoff. John’s really smart, even for his age. He’s always had As, in all of his classes. It’s only expected that he’s already in Pre-Calc and advanced placement Biology. “How about yours, Karkles?” He laughs and snorts. He finds that nickname so hilarious, only because you hate it so much. 

“English, Advanced Marketing, Algebra 2, Physics, Gym and then I don’t have anything for 6th period, it looks like.” You shrug. He grabs your free hand and laces your fingers together.

“Great! We have classes together then,” John smiles at you and you feel weak at the knees. He has that kind of effect on you. You just squeeze his hand in response and you both stand quietly, just like that until the bell rings a few minutes later.


End file.
